


Unmasked

by officialvyvyan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvyvyan/pseuds/officialvyvyan
Summary: " why won't you show me your face, george? "" shut up, alex "-will, brian, laurence, stephen, george and alex have been a part of a mob crew for over a year now and none of them have seen george's face.





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> if any youtuber involved in this is reading this then please dont bc i will cry and kms ty xoxooxox

The rain hitting the windscreen and the sound of shallow breaths are the only things audible in the black van parked in the narrow alley behind the petrol station. The dim yellow light of the street lamp illuminating seats where the men were supposed to be sitting, waiting for Laurence to come through the alley and they could cut the police off. 

But instead, they were in the back of the van, Alex's legs wrapped tightly around George's waist as George pinned him to the carpeted floor, thrusting into him with ease as Alex hissed from the burn the carpet was giving him on his back.

Alex arches his back, pulling his arms downwards to try and get his wrists out of George's grip but it was no use. They'd been here too many times for George to know, as soon as Alex's hands were free he would instantly try and take his mask off.

Alex chokes out moans, digging his heels into George's kidneys as they both finish within minutes of each other, both laying down on the floor of the van, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Alex, George, do you copy?" Brian's voice comes through their earpieces and Alex swallows hard, turning his earpiece on.

"What's up?"

"Laurence should be approaching any second now, cut the cops off, get out of the van and follow Laurence to Stephen in the getaway vehicle," Brian finishes and Alex gives a hum as an affirmative and turns it back off.

Without having to say a word, George gets up, pulling up his trousers and clambering into the driver's seat, his hand slipping under his mask to turn on his earpiece so he's prepared. The only voices speaking through it are Stephen and Will who are talking about the new Crash Bandicoot game that came out in September so nothing really of relevance.

George couldn't help but notice Alex's hesitance as he sits in the passenger next to him, looking out of the window instead of at him like he usually would.

"What's wrong?" George asks after turning off his earpiece as so not to alert Stephen and Will.

"Nothing," Alex mumbles, his gaze staying out of the window. George sighs loudly, shaking his head. Minutes pass before Alex gets impatient and turns to George.

"Why wont you let us see your face, George?" Alex asks and George sighs, rolling his eyes, not that Alex could see of course but it was evident in his posture.

"Look..."George turns to face Alex. "I would but I don't want to, okay? This mask is what separates me from being a criminal and being a normal fucking person, I can live both of those lives because of this mask. I'm not showing you my face, Alex"

"We're your team, George!" Alex sqwarks. "We're not your enemy, I'm not your enemy," Alex grabs George's bicep. "You said that the mask separates you from being a normal guy and you're right," He pauses. "Which is why you can't sleep at the mansion, eat with us, go out for drinks after a great heist-"

"Alex!" George silences him with a firm shout of his name and Alex's mouth shuts quickly. "I am not having this conversation with you right now," George looks ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel, the only sound in the eerie silence being the huffs of Alex who George knew was only doing it to rile him up.

Suddenly, sirens are heard approaching and Alex puts a firm hand on his door handle, getting ready to jump out.

Laurence speeds through the alley and George slams on the acceleration, cutting the alley off as Alex jumps out the moving van, George following shortly after. The two run through the back streets, looking back every few seconds to see if the police had any idea of where they were going but all they could see was a pileup happening at the van.

George smiles behind the mask, running further forward to grab Alex's forearm, dragging him faster down the last alleyway until they're out in the open.

"Quick, quick, quick!" Stephen yells from the getaway car and George bolts forward, opening the back seat door and Alex bowls in, George following milliseconds after. Stephen hits the gas before George has a chance to shut the door.

"Where's Wi-" George barely had a chance to finish his sentence before he hears a loud explosion from behind them. Alex laughs and George smiles, looking over at him, seeing the way Alex's face lights up at the exhilaration of it, clutching on Stephen's headboard.

Brian's voice comes through their earpieces telling them that Will is fine and is on his way to the safe house.

\---

"That was a good heist, boys!" Brain smiled at the 5 boys sat on the settee across from him, money in stacks on the table in front of him. "Fraser and James have counted the money and there's £30,000 here!"

"Shit! Really!" Will jabs Stephen's shoulder lightly, repeatedly out of happiness. "Let's get completely smashed!" Will stands up, rushing towards the kitchen and opening the alcohol cabinet.

"Where are Fraser and James?" Alex asks over the very loud clinking of bottles as Will stacks 4 in his arms to bring over to the table.

"Hacking into the police database to remove all our information from it, this was too close of a call. We've had worse injuries but Laurence was very close to getting caught,"

"Shush," Will puts all the bottles down on the table. "Drink now, lecture tomorrow!"

\--

George knocks lightly on Alex's bedroom door the next morning before creaking it open, Alex was lay on the bed, turned to face the door, eyes half open and duvet covering all of him below his eyes.

"You all right?" George asks, closing the door behind him and Alex hums, shuffling over in the bed to allow George to lie next to him. "No longer in a strop?" George teases earning a scowl from Alex.

"I just..." He pauses and George could practically hear the cogs turning in Alex's head. "You know what? Nevermind." George doesn't push him, he knows what he was going to ask.

"Will you ever shut up about the mask?"

"Only if you make me," Alex winks and George sits up.

"That's more like it,"


	2. two

Alex always had an irrational fear of blood when he was growing up.

Someone on TV got hurt? His preteen self would cry or maybe even faint depending on the intensity.

"Stop crying, Alex, it's only a little bit of blood!" His father had scolded from his armchair as 14-year-old Alex wept on the settee opposite as someone in the horror movie his father had put on got decapitated. "People will think you're a baby if you don't get over this silly fear of yours," He'd muttered, not looking at Alex.

"Come here," His father had said, not in a comforting way, seemed to be more of an order and Alex had obliged, taking a seat on his father's lap, sniffling.

He looked away from the TV as more gore started littering the screen and his father tutted, placing both of his hands on the sides of Alex's head, keeping it still so he was looking at the TV.

He'd struggled to get out of the grip of his father but nothing worked so instead he'd clamped his eyes shut, his father muttering curses.

"Open your eyes, Alex! Do you want people to think you're a pussy, huh?! No wonder you don't have any friends, you're being a big baby!" His father yells in his ear as his son sobs and shakes in his grip, keeping his eyes closed.

"What would your mother say if she saw you like this, huh?!"

Alex's eyes opened weakly, staring at the screen breathing heavily, watching the gore, repeating the words he'd said in his head. His fathers' hands sliding down his head and back, confused but glad that he'd done as he said.

His father was a master manipulator.

Using the same heartstring every time he'd wanted something from his child.

what would your mother say? your mother loved it when you did this, Alex, why'd you stop? your mother would be so disappointed if she saw you now.

Alex hated that it worked.

Every day after school he would sit on the dirty carpet in the living room in front of the 11 inch TV and watch horror movies on an old VCR, eyes peeled when any sort of gore would come on screen. Mother would be proud, he thought.

He didn't care enough to go out and make friends in his teens, everybody thought he was weird.

"That Elmslie boy is an odd duck" He'd heard his neighbour say to one of her girlfriends. "-so is his father though and his mother had a screw loose as well"

"Well you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,"

"You can't speak ill of the dead, Janice!" One of the giggled.

The women had laughed.

-

Alex's fear of blood started at the age of nine. His mother had been really drunk and was arguing with his father about everything that they could before his father had stormed out, leaving her sobbing on the couch, wine bottle in hand and Alex watching silently from the living room doorway.

"Mum.." He'd whispered, not wanting to startle her but she ignored him, glugging from the bottle, smearing red onto the neck of the bottle.

Alex holds onto the doorframe, leaning slowly into the living room looking at his tear-stained mothers face as she pretended he wasn't there. "Why are you bleeding?" Alex whispers, seeing the cuts on her palm that was staining both the bottle and the couch.

His mother takes the bottle in her other hand and glances down at her hand, noticing the small cuts all over her palm. He takes a step into the room and reaches forward gingerly taking his mother's hand into his own so he could examine it more.

"Can I get you a bandage?" Alex asks and his mother finally turns to face him, looking into her young sons eyes and giving him a soft smile before placing the three quarters empty wine bottle onto the floor, it falling over almost instantly and spilling onto the carpet but she didn't give it a second glance.

She pulls her hand out of his grip and raises it and Alex flinches instinctively but she just softly places her hand on his cheek. He cracks his eyes open to look at her as she rubs her thumb under his eye. "You're going to grow up and get out of here," She swallows loudly as Alex looks at her, a confused expression on his face. ", as soon as you hit 16 you will get out of here. Away from me. Away from your father, away from this entire town...I won't stop you,"

"What about you?" Alex whispers and he looks down at his hand as his mothers tears drip onto it.

"Don't you worry about me," She pulls her hand away, "I'll find a way out."

\------

Will knew Alex all too well to know that Alex was hiding something, the way he'd never look anybody in the eye, keeping his hands covered by his jacket sleeves which he always ends up chewing holes in and he'll barely speak.

"Alright," Will sits opposite Alex at the dinner table, them two being the only ones in the house. Alex looks up from the worksheets he was filling out for James and Fraser. "What's going on?" Alex raises his eyebrows, shaking his head, continuing to write down the events of the heist that they did the night before.

"Nothing is wrong," Alex mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows at the worksheet. Will rolls his eyes, leaning forward and taking the sheet off him, "Oi!" Alex lunges forward to grab it off him but misses and Will puts it in his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong," Alex opens his mouth to spout something in defiance but Will cuts him off, "You're not having this back until you tell me the truth," Will grins at the glower that Alex gives him.

"You do realize without that worksheet we have a chance of getting caught by the police, Will?" Will shrugs at Alex's attempts to scare him into handing it back.

"Better get talking then," Will leans on his palms and Alex sighs.

The younger male shifts in his seat uncomfortably, pulling his sleeves down to cover his hands, the holes in the pink fabric exposing small flashes of pale skin, "Please, Will," Alex mumbles shyly and Will furrows his eyebrows, taken aback by the sudden vulnerability of his friend.

"Something I really wrong, isn't it?" Will asks, lifting the worksheet from his lap and putting it back on the table in front of him which earns a small glance from Alex.

"Nothing is...'wrong'," Alex makes air quotes, "It's just...George-I-he-" He pauses again trying to sort out his wording. "I just don't understand why he won't show us his face, Will like we're supposed to be a team,"

Will had noticed Alex and George hanging out a lot more than usual recently but hadn't thought much of it, thinking it was only because they'd been paired up a lot for the recent heists which Will wasn't complaining about, they make a good team.

"You can't force George to show his face, Al." Alex huffs, clearly Will said the wrong answer but continued anyway, "The more you pester him the less likely he is going to be to take it off, he doesn't trust us yet-"

"He's been with the Crew for just over a year now, Will, what do you mean he doesn't trust us?!" Alex raises his voice but Will doesn't stir.

"Yes, we're a team but teams can backstab you, can snake you out to rivals, can hire a hitman to slaughter you in the street." Will presses his forefinger into the table with everything he lists off, making sure to emphasize the severity of their situation to the younger male. "If anything, George is the smarter one of us."

Alex stays silent. Will was right.

Will slides the worksheet back over to Alex and stands up, "You're just going to push him away if you keep forcing him, Al. Love you, mate" Will leaves the room with a brief 'I love you too' back from Alex who just stares at the messy handwriting on the worksheet.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be a Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood FAHC fanfiction but i thought it would be original and cool for it to be George/Alex instead.
> 
> So this is a Grand Theft Auto AU fanfiction where Brian, Loz, Stephen, Will, George and Alex are all in a Crew where they do heists and such
> 
> I will try and explain it more as the story goes on but if you really want to understand, i recommend watching the FAHC Heists but its not mandatory :)
> 
> I havent written a proper fanfiction in well over a year so if the writings a bit wank i apologize :)


End file.
